


B&R141: Crime and Punishment

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It finally hits the fan.





	B&R141: Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R141: Crime and Punishment

## B&R141: Crime and Punishment

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only

* * *

Benny & Ray 141 Crime & Punishment Dee Gilles Rated PG  
  
Ben Fraser strode through the double doors of the old 27, courteously greeting his fellow officers as he walked past them. He headed right for his desk, already looking for Stanley. The two of them had a large workload today. They had to appear in court at 9 a.m., and they also had several witnesses to a string of gang-related shootings that they needed to interview today. Plus, Ben had a class tonight. He felt a little overwhelmed at the moment, in more ways than one.  
  
His heart and head were in turmoil over Ray and what he had done. Any day now, an indictment would be handed down; Ben was sure of it. Any hour, now. He and Ray had been on pins and needles, waiting for a phone call, or an official visit by top brass. Ben had hardly spoken to his lover since he had made his confession. Ray had been expecting a lecture from him, in fact, begged to get it over with, in fact. But Ben, atypically, had maintained his silence and his distance, placing Ray on uneven footing. He didn't know how to react to Ben's silent treatment. He vacillated between defiant indignation to silent moping.   
  
Ben hung his heaven woolen coat on the coat rack, moving into the bullpen, eyes scanning for blond spiky hair. He clicked his tongue in consternation, shaking his head. He wished Stanley would be more punc--  
  
"Detective Fraser!"   
  
Ben's head instantly snapped around. Lt. Harding Welsh stood in his doorway, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"A moment of your time, please."  
  
He felt his heart drop into his stomach. His eyes sought Welsh's in an effort to glean just how bad the news was going to be. Welsh's face was carefully neutral. "Of course, sir." Ben's legs reluctantly carried him toward the office, and through the doorway.  
  
Ben came to an abrupt halt.   
  
An older, white-haired man, who had been sitting in Welsh's guest chair stood, ready with a wide smile and an open palm. "Hello, Ben!"  
  
"Officer Dudley?" Ben broke out into a huge grin, and took the proffered hand. "What-what-how- I mean, it's good to see you again!"  
  
"What's this `Officer Dudley' stuff? Just call me Phillip, would ya?" Dudley yanked him into a big bear hug, and clasped his back. "How ya been, pal?"  
  
"I'm well. I-I-what are you doing here?"  
  
Behind him, Welsh had shut the door. "Let me answer that." He briefly touched Ben's shoulder as he passed. "Sit down, son."  
  
Welsh took his seat. "Let me give you a piece of news that thus far has not been shared with anyone else in this building." He paused.  
  
Ben looked from man to another, deadly curious about what the connection was between Welsh's announcement and Phillip Dudley.   
  
Welsh said in a low voice. "Daniel Briggs's employment with the city of Chicago was terminated as of five p.m. last night." He paused for a moment, to let it sink in.  
  
Ben felt his eyebrows threaten to climb into his hairline. He couldn't help but feel jubilant relief, also, beyond his shock. He bit his lip and waited for Welsh to continue.  
  
"I'm not allowed to go into full detail with you, but I can tell you that Briggs was being investigated for harassment and discrimination, due to the statements of several individuals at his prior stations. It was either let him go or face the possibility of a very expensive class-action lawsuit, which between me and you, these plaintiffs have a very, very good chance of winning. They might decide to bring the suit anyway. Off the record, Fraser, and you never heard this from me, Briggs was being watched closely by certain higher ups ever since Dudley left under the circumstances that he did. Briggs was very good at flying underneath the radar. The...encounter he had with you was the nail they needed to hammer his coffin shut. Thanks to an internal investigator, Mr. Dudley was located and contacted regarding some past incidences with Briggs, to help establish a pattern of behavior for justification of his termination. I'm just sorry that these clowns upstairs put up with his bullshit for so long, but you know how it is; people get entrenched, and it becomes very, very difficult to remove them."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He looked from one man to another.  
  
"We got'im, Ben! We finally got the SOB!" Dudley crowed triumphantly.  
  
Ben sat blinking, in stunned silence, while Dudley slapped his shoulders.  
  
VVVVV  
  
Ray Vecchio whooped in jubilation, and jumped from the couch. He went to his knees in front of Ben, and placed his hands palm to palm. He looked upward. "So, I'm off the hook! Thank you, God!"  
  
Ben shook his head sadly. "Oh, Ray Ray Ray."  
  
"What?" Ray fixed him with a perplexed stare.  
  
"You still committed a crime, whatever the motivation Briggs had to bring you to justice. Just because the issue won't be pursued by him, and parenthetically, I have reason to suspect that crucial documents pertaining to this matter have conveniently gone missing, does not mean that you did not break the law."  
  
Ray knitted his brow, trying to sort out what he had just been told. "Meaning you're going to turn me, in Benny?"  
  
"No, Ray. I'm not going to turn you in. Rest assured."  
  
Ray blew out a breath in relief.  
  
Ben continued, "No, no. You are going to do the right thing, Ray. You're going to turn yourself in."  
  
Ray hung his head in resignation.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R141: Crime and Punishment by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
